The present invention relates to a roof mounted automotive accessory in general and more particularly to a motorized extensible visor to protect the vision of a driver during inclement weather. This visor also shades a vehicle windshield from the sun.
From time to time, nature provides downpours, thunderstorms, and hurricanes that affect drivers. In such storms, a sudden massive volume of rain besets drivers. Presently, drivers resort to use of their windshield wipers for removing rain that obscures their vision. Windshield wipers remove rain until the volume of rain exceeds their wiping capacity. In extreme downpours, drivers slow or stop their vehicles causing traffic delays that contribute to accidents.
Nature also provides other precipitation and people use other vehicles. Snow and ice also accumulate on vehicles and can block the driver's vision. Snow piles upon windshields when it falls and drivers then brush it off. In heavier snowfalls and blizzards, the falling snow exceeds the ability of wipers to remove it. Then ice glazes vehicles particularly windshields and drivers scrape it off. As people go about everywhere, people use cars, trucks, boats, and equipment. Trucks, boats, and equipment also encounter the same weather as cars. Boats also encounter freshwater and seawater sprayed upon the boat, particularly the bridge. Water sprayed upon the bridge impairs the vision of boat operators. Equipment, such as snow cats, earthmovers, and logging skidders also withstand snow, earth, and tree debris. Such earth and debris also impair the vision of equipment operators.